Talk Nerdy To Me
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Marissa learns Bianca's dirty little secret. Luckily she thinks it's adorable. Fluff. Femslash, Minx.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. Two shot here. I'm working on the next chapter of Obsessed as well as some of my original fiction so thank you for your patience!

**Pairing/Characters**: Minx. MiMo, Gabby, Good Guy!JR.

It started off as a 'morning' after fic but it kinda transformed into something else.

**Summary**: Marissa learns Bianca's dirty little secret. Good thing she thinks it's adorable.

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was the brightness of the room. She had to wince to get away from it but it didn't seem to work. She bright a hand up to rub her face,yawning a little and moving to turn over. Only her movements were stopped. Freezing in place, Bianca looked over her shoulder and saw another pale, creamy shoulder perfectly aligned with her own. She frowned, wondering who it was. Shrugging, she shifted a little, gasping at the <em>soreness <em>down in her most intimate regions and then she remembered. Then she chastised herself for forgetting. How could she? Then again it was seven in the morning and while she was unsure as to why the sun was out harassing her, she did know that time was acceptable for a little forgetfulness. She took a deep breath, smiling a little when she felt an arm tighten,

"...objection..." she heard and fought back a chuckle. Marissa was probably one of the most adorable people she'd ever met. She glanced down, looking at the perfectly manicured hand that rested in front of her chest and her eyes softened with love. Then her body protested and she glared. She reached forward, intent on moving the hand but Marissa only pulled her tighter and scooted closer. It was almost as if she was trying to mold herself into Bianca in her sleep.

"Marissa?" Bianca whispered, trying again to lift the vice-like grip. Nothing. She rolled her eyes, rubbing the smooth forearm, "Marissa?" she tried once more. The only movement sign of acknowledgment she received was for Marissa to shift her leg forward and wrap one of hers around one of Bianca's. This wasn't helping. "Marissa." she said the name loudly this time, hoping to jar her bed mate. Marissa jerked a little, lifting her head and looking around with her eyes closed,

"Hm? What?" she questioned forcing them open. "What's wrong?" she asked after a short pause, glancing down at Bianca,

"I need for you to let me go for a moment." Bianca said with a half smile. Marissa frowned a little, tightening her arm without thinking, "C'mon," Bianca prodded. Marissa tilted her head and loosened her arm and her leg and Bianca bolted from the bed. Marissa watched after her, admiring Bianca's naked backside.

–

_she should walk around naked more often. _Marissa thought a few minutes later when Bianca re-emerged into the bedroom. She stared openly, bringing a hand up to make sure she wasn't drooling. Bianca hadn't noticed yet, figuring that Marissa had gone back to sleep. She stopped near the bed, still not noticing the honey brown eyes that held small specks of green in them watching her with hunger. She grabbed her cellphone, sitting with her back facing Marissa and went through her missed texts.

Reese. She wanted to see the kids next week.

Maggie. Her new girlfriend put her out. Again.

Kendall. Teasing her about her need to get home. Offering to keep the kids until dinner time.

Greenlee. Gibberish. She was going to have to stop putting her phone in her back pocket.

She almost jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her and stiff peaks pressed into her back. Marissa used her chin to push Bianca's hair from her shoulder as she placed a kiss there,

"Anything important?" she asked softly, dropping another kiss on her shoulder. Bianca shuddered, feeling Marissa's hot breath right near her ear.

"My usual morning culprits. Kendall will have the kids until late." she offered. Marissa nodded, grabbing Bianca's cellphone and putting it back on the night stand near the bed.

"Good." she said moving her lips up to the curve of Bianca's neck. "That's very good." she said. Bianca let her eyes closed, losing herself in the sensation. She gasped when Marissa brought a hand up to cup her breast, her fingers moving over hardening nipples.

"M-Marissa," Bianca started. Marissa smiled, loving the way she affected her girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _The word shot a thrill through Marissa every time she thought of it. Of course, she hadn't said it out loud or anything. It hadn't even been confirmed that Bianca was her girlfriend but she wasn't seeing anyone else and Bianca hadn't seen anyone else and after last night, she figured it was safe to assume. Especially considering that Bianca didn't really do one night stands. Well, she'd heard of a couple, literally two, but they weren't anything she was worried about.

"Hm?" she questioned innocently. Like she wasn't using one hand to pull at hardened nipples and the other wasn't moving down to damp curls.

"Nothing it's not important." Bianca said turning and catching Marisa's lips feircly. Marissa smiled smugly.

–

"I can't believe I spent the entire day in bed." Bianca muttered hopping around the bedroom trying to get her ankle sock on.

"You've never done it before?" Marissa asked exiting the bathroom, pulling on her t-shirt that she'd borrowed from Bianca.

"Not since Maggie and I first got together." Bianca admitted stopping to pull on the other sock. Marissa pulled a face but didn't comment,

"Do you and the girls want to have dinner with AJ and I?" she asked running a brush through her hair instead. Bianca finally stopped, grabbing a clean pair of tight jeans and yanking them on.

"Uh, sure." she said. She grabbed the purple blouse and looked down, "Good?" she asked. Marissa smiled,

"Perfect. Like you." she said honestly. Bianca blushed a little, smiling and ducking her head. "Want to catch a movie after?" she asked hopefully. Bianca grinned, reaching out and pulling Marissa too her,

"Sounds good. I need Mr. Popper's Penguins in my life." Bianca said seriously. Marissa just smiled amused.

–

"It was funny," Miranda commented idly as they left the theater. Marissa smiled down at her, letting the girl take her hand as Bianca held Gabby and AJ grabbed her hand.

"But?" Bianca prodded.

"But I still think we should've gone to see Transformers." Miranda shrugged.

"'That movie isn't appropriate for young eyes'. At least that's what Grandma says." AJ chimed in. Bianca gasped, horrified,

"Every child deserves to know the-" Bianca started.

"-amazing-ness that is-" Miranda added

"Optimus Prime!" They both finished completely horrified. Marissa raised an eyebrow, scratching her chin.

"Although Grimlock did have an edge over him." Bianca mused.

"Only cos he could turn into a dinosaur thingy!" Miranda cried. Marissa watched them completely amused. She continued to listen to them, intrigued by the bickering that was happening between the mother and daughter team. It lasted until they reached Bianca's place, the two explaining everything to AJ who was fascinated. Once they entered, Bianca paused,

"Yunno what? Tomorrow, if your parents agree, we're gonna watch a few episodes." she announced. Marissa smiled,

"It sounds good to me." she offered. Bianca beamed,

"JR wont turn away the chance to watch Transformers. It'll be just like when we were children." she said confidently.

"Okay." Marissa said, kind of excited. She had no idea she was opening an entirely new door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Final chapter here! I hope no one minded this too much. I know it's OOC but with everything that's happening on the show now, I thought I could add some humor that we all know the characters have and...c'mon, JR and Bianca grew up in the 80s. Nerd Heaven! But really, thank you for your reviews, here's your last chapter!

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Montgomery!" JR hissed standing in front of the television. Bianca stood as well, glaring intently at the blond man in front of her.<p>

"No, I'm right why can't you just see that, JR?" she asked. Marissa watched them, her hand on AJ's head as he leaned into her side.

"I agree with JR here, Binx." Kendall piped up. Bianca rolled her eyes,

"What do you know about good taste?" Bianca said crossing her arms and sitting down.

"It's okay, MS. Bianca, I like your group." AJ said moving to hug her tightly. She smiled, sticking her tongue out at JR petulantly.

"AJ!"

"They're cool, Dad!" AJ retorted quickly.

"Nuh uh!" Miranda piped in standing beside JR. So far, it was three to two. They needed a tie breaker and Bianca highly doubted it would be Gabby who seemed to just...not care.

"Marissa?" Bianca turned to her. Marissa stood stock still. AJ and Bianca were looking at her expectantly while JR stood, one hand on his hip and the other on Miranda's shoulder.

"Choose carefully." Kendall piped in. This was all very amusing to her but even she had to agree JR was right about this.

"Well?" Bianca urged. Marissa swallowed,

"Well...I've never actually watched that show before..." she trailed off, taking in the horrified adult faces and AJ's thoughtful face. Miranda seemed to gasp to herself dramatically.

"Maybe Mom can watch a few episodes and choose that way?" AJ asked Bianca. Bianca glared at JR and smiled at AJ.

"That sounds great to me." she said. She was confident that Marissa would side with her.

–

Two hours later, Marissa scratched her head and looked at the expectant faces. She watched as Bianca smiled sweetly at her, smiling back at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Well, both sides have very...compelling arguments." she began. She leaned closer to Bianca kissing her cheek, "But I'm team Jem." she said apologetically.

"Aw man!" Bianca said with a huff. Seemed that only she and AJ thought that the Misfits were better than the holograms any day.

"C'mon, Pizzazz is kind of evil." Kendall intoned. Bianca waved a hand,

"She's no worse than Greenlee was a few years ago." she said. "Besides, on some level, you remind me of Stormer." she mused.

"C'mon Bianca!" JR groaned.

"What! They remind me of real people!" Bianca said indignantly.

"I just think they're cool." AJ chimed.

"You're kinda like Jem, Mom." Miranda said to Bianca. Bianca smiled at her baby girl, reaching out to hug her,

"You think so?" she asked.

"A little." Miranda nodded. Marissa smiled at them, seemed like the cartoon fueled crises had been averted.

–

"There is no way that She-Ra was better than the Thundercats!" Bianca said to JR. Marissa looked up from the book she'd been reading, confused.

"She was a strong woman!"

"They were mutant cats!"

"She was awesome!"

"Cheetara was better." Bianca sniffed a little.

"That is so not true. Marissa, tell her it's not true!" JR turned to her. By now, Kendall had left and the kids were in the other room playing. JR and Bianca had decided to bond over their old childhood TV shows. Marissa had ignored their bickering until now,

"What?" she asked confused.

"She-Ra or Thundercats?" JR asked. Marissa blinked..they were serious.

"I don't believe this." she said to herself, blinking in amusement.

"What?" Bianca asked crossing her arms.

"You two. You're..." she searched for the words. "Is this why Miranda prefers comic books and AJ wants to be some kind of superhero?" she asked the two of them.

"Probably. Why?" JR asked.

"I can't believe you two...you two very composed adults...are nerds." she said simply. This amused her greatly. Bianca doesn't have a chance to retort to defend herself before Miranda comes whipping out with the newspaper in her hand,

"I know I'm not supposed to go in your room without permission but look!" Miranda said holding up a page. Bianca frowned, grabbing the paper and reading through before smiling. Oh this was great.

"What?" Marissa asked, half afraid.

"Comic-Con is coming to Philadelphia." she said simply. Marissa almost groaned as Bianca lit up, she was in love with the biggest nerd she'd ever met. She glanced at Bianca who was going over costume ideas with JR; _at least she was cute._ She thought with a smile.


End file.
